Voltage regulators are often used to provide a relatively constant voltage source to other electronic circuits. For example, voltage regulators are useful in battery-powered applications where the supply voltage provided by the battery can decrease over time as the battery is drained. The circuits powered by the battery often require a stable operating voltage. Depending on the voltage level required, a power management system may be required to transform the voltage provided by the battery into a stable regulated voltage as required by the circuits powered by the battery.